


Daily 300 #2: The First of Five Times

by waywardalpaca



Series: Daily 300 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Budding Romance, Canon Rewrite, Coming Out, Cultural homophobia, Dorks in Love, Established Friendship, Homophobia, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, really no plot yet; still just feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardalpaca/pseuds/waywardalpaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know where you go, y’know,” The words tumble out of Steve before he can really rein them in. “When you leave so late at night. I know where you go.”</p><p>Steve has his suspicions, and Bucky ain't cool with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily 300 #2: The First of Five Times

**Author's Note:**

> \--I use text speak in my notes; not in my work.--
> 
> the second of my daily 300 series! im a little obsessed with the feelings of violent gay men. these are some of them. 
> 
> see end notes for cultural/temporal context

The first time Steve confronts Bucky, he’s brushed off.

“I know where you go, y’know,” The words tumble out of Steve before he can really rein them in. For two days now he’s been trying to figure out how to say this, and for two days he’s settled comfortably into listening to the radio with Bucky like they do every night and rehearsing them in his head. “When you leave so late at night. I know where you go.” Bucky freezes next to him. Steve cusses silently. He hadn’t meant to scare Bucky: he of all people knows there’s no point in scaring people for being different. He looks over at Bucky and tries to put on his best supportive face, a small smile that he saves for Bucky. He has a feeling it falls flat.

Bucky smiles back with half his mouth , but there’s no heart in it; it’s the empty smile he gives girls when Steve’s around, the one he always uses to say ‘no flirting in front of the little guy.’ “What, the grindhouse on 42nd? I knew you knew that, Stevie, if it’s worrying your Catholic soul I’ll quit goin’. I’ve told you that since the beginning.”

Steve huffs. “It’s not religion, Buck, and don’t call me Stevie. I’m not gonna make you quit going. I just want you to know I know which grindhouse you’re going to.” 

Now it’s Bucky’s turn to swear. “Yeah, Martha’s room,” he says quickly, and gets up off the floor. They’d been sitting right next to the radio, on couch cushions they’d dragged down with them, so they could better listen to their favorite show, just like they always did when they were kids. The lights are off so that they can keep the radio on without using too much electricity, and Steve had hoped that the sentimentality would get Bucky to open up, but obviously it hadn’t worked. Bucky walks to the kitchen counter and gets a glass of water. Steve turns down the volume on the radio. It’s unnervingly quiet. Even the jingles once the show’s gone to commercial seem too loud, or too quiet, or something. Bucky stays in the kitchen for the rest of the show, and retreats to his bedroom without a word once it’s finished. Steve sighs and flicks the radio off, following Bucky’s lead and heading to his own room, feeling too much like a kicked puppy for his own liking and too angry to confront Bucky again without starting a fight.

He resigns himself to sleep, pushing his frail body as deep into the lumpy mattress as he can, preparing for vulnerability.

**Author's Note:**

> A grindhouse is an American term for a theater that mainly shows exploitation films. Grindhouse films characteristically contain large amounts of sex, violence or bizarre subject matter.
> 
> Due to these theaters' proximity to controversially sexualized forms of entertainment like burlesque, the term "grindhouse" has often been erroneously associated with the burlesque theaters located in urban entertainment areas like 42nd Street in New York City, where 'bump n' grind' dancing and striptease were featured.


End file.
